Pancackes
by Jude Morgenstern
Summary: Laxus takes Cana and Wendy back to Cana's for the night after they fall asleep in the park, and fluffyness happens. Last Laxana week prompt- home. Read Reveiw and Enjoy!


A/N: This is set directly after the latest special chapter so if you haven't read it then context wise you might be a bit off but there aren't any spoilers. I like this one-shot, this was my first thought after reading that chapter. To those who have read my other fic Magic Merge think of this as a flash forward but it can be seen by itself as well. All constructive criticism is valued so leave your opinion or any writing tips and I'll try to incorporate them into my work. Anyway I hope you like it and as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Laxus stood above the two sleeping women, Panther Lilly beside him.

"I'll take them to Cana's, you look after Happy and girl-Happy." Laxus said, leaning down to scoop up both ladies in his strong arms. Lilly seemed concerned, watching as Laxus walked away towards Cana's apartment before taking the two Exeeds to the guild hall. The image not sitting quite right with him.

Wendy opened an eye, almost expecting to see Mystogan hovering over her. Instead she saw the blonde lightning mage of her guild with a finger raised to his lips. Wendy's eyes shot open, sitting up quickly which resulted in her accidently head-butting Laxus. The man grunted softly but tried not to make too much noise. Once Wendy got over the pain splitting her forehead she glanced around the room. She was in Cana's room, on her bed. Cana stirred beside her and Laxus stared with almost a panicked expression.

"Shhh" Laxus said quietly, pointing towards the door. He got up slowly, walking out the door. Wendy, more than a little confused followed him. As soon as the door was shut behind her she turned on Laxus.

"Why am I here?" Wendy asked, last she remembered she'd been curled up with Cana at the park.

"You fell asleep at the park or whatever so I carried you here." Laxus said, standing awkwardly in the kitchens threshold.

"Oh." Wendy said, regretting even more head-butting him. "Sorry, I guess I'll be going home now, Charle will be worried." Wendy said, walking towards the door, but Laxus cut her off.

"It's too late to be walking through the streets, anyway that big cat thing is looking after her." Laxus said, concerned for the young mage. "Stay the night, and we can go to the guild together in the morning." He said, pleading with her. Wendy was slightly uncomfortable but she didn't want to seem rude.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Where I usually sleep…" Laxus said, "on the couch." Wendy couldn't help but laugh with the absurdity of what she had been imagining seconds earlier. The moment served as an icebreaker, and she stepped away from the door, making her way back to the bedroom. She paused at the doorway, her hand on the nob.

"Thank you Laxus-san." She said over her shoulder, closing the door behind her. Laxus let out a sigh of relief before reluctantly making his way over to the couch, turning off the lights as he went. Thank god she didn't scream rape or something, he thought to himself with a laugh.

Cana woke to the sound of what had to be Wendy and Laxus having a question. She strained her hearing, trying to make out what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I went to her orphanage once, the priest there was really nice." Laxus said, flipping the pancake.

"Yes, everyone was so nice to me. I had so much fun. Cana-nee san is really an amazing person." Wendy said with a smile, taking a petite bite of her pancake. Cana stood, ear pressed to the door, fighting back a smile.

"Yeah but she can be pretty crazy." Laxus said, much to Cana's dismay. "Some things are best left unsaid." Laxus said, chuckling to himself, causing Wendy to give a slight giggle.

"That's what I like the most about Cana-nee san the most, you can never tell what she's going to do next." Wendy said as an afterthought, taking a larger bite this time. Laxus shrugged, pouring the batter out for the last pancake. Cana opened the door, walking out to take a seat beside Wendy.

"Morning kiddo, sorry about last night, I guess we both dozed off." Cana said casually taking in the scene before her. Cana accepted the plate offered to her by Laxus, piled with pancakes cooked just the way she liked them. "Thanks." She said, tucking in to the feast her boyfriend had prepared. Wendy seemed a little out of her comfort zone at first but quickly relaxed after Cana gave her a wink.

"Laxus-san carried us all the way here." Wendy said to Cana, earning a nod in response.

"I'm glad to hear those muscles aren't just for show." Cana teased, giving Laxus a cheeky grin. Laxus rolled his eyes, leaving the dishes for later and sitting across from the two women. Laxus barely acknowledged them as he began eating, his five rather large pancakes smothered in raspberry jam were quickly depleted. Cana and Wendy shared a conspiring look as Laxus leaned back, both women giggling at the sight. Laxus ignored them, silently waiting for the pair to finish, but Cana was set on taking her sweet time.

"I hope Charle won't be made at us for kidnapping you like that." Cana said, taking a sip of orange juice. Wendy waved her hands in front of her frantically.

"No I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll just explain to her what happened and I'm sure she'll understand." Wendy said, her voice a quiet squeak. Cana grinned hugging the younger mage.

"You're just too cute." Cana said, ruffling her hair. Wendy blushed, a shy smile on her face. Laxus smirked at Cana who merely shrugged him off.

"You nearly finished?" Laxus asked, standing in an attempt to steal their plates. Cana pouted but let him take them anyway. He walked to the door, opening it before looking at the pair expectantly. Wendy stood walking to the door beside Laxus, but Cana wanted to make him wait, dawdling around the table. Laxus sighed, walking over to take her hand, pulling her out the door and shutting it behind them. Wendy laughed as Cana started chastising Laxus, and he gave Wendy a look that was meant to mean see what I have to put up with. When Cana registered Wendy's small laugh, she giggled too, wrapping an arm around the young mage. Laxus rolled his eyes, freeing Cana when they reached the guild, but before he could sit down at his table Cana planted a short kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for bringing us home." Cana said, whizzing off to find Lucy or Juvia. Laxus didn't know whether she meant to her apartment or to Fairy Tail, but either way, he wouldn't have changed a thing.


End file.
